gomawoyo, hyung
by lkjhgfdaehyun
Summary: no summary, BANGDAE, daejae... numpang lewat


**Title: Thank you, Daehyuna..**

**Jung Daehyun, Bang Yongguk, other members, BANGDAE, daejae.. ada sih **

**Boy x boy, gaje, ancur**

**Rated: bisa dibilang M ...**

Suatu malam di dorm BAP...

"youngjae ah kenapa belum tidur? Besok kita ada schedule pagi" tanya yongguk pada dongsaengnya yang masih terjaga selarut ini. Padahal biasanya dia tidur cepat

"belum ngantuk hyung" jawab youngjae singkat sambil tetap melihat ke layar TV. Yongguk yang duduk di sampingnya sedikit heran "memangnya kenapa kalau tidur tidak ditemani dia?" Youngjae menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena ternyata sang leader tahu bahwa dia menunggu roommatenya, Daehyun. Youngjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya.

"Himchan hyung dimana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

"dia tidur di kamar jongup dan zelo, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi sore, sampai himchan ketiduran disana" Yongguk menggelengkan kepala. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Youngjae lalu meraih ponselnya di atas meja.

_To: Jung Pabo_

_Jam berapa kau akan pulang?_

_From: Jung Pabo_

_Tidak tahu, masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan, kenapa?_

Tok..tok..tok...

"siapa? Pintunya tidak dikunci" kata pemuda dari dalam kamar. pintu terbuka.

"hyung... malam ini aku boleh tidur disini? Daehyun belum pulang, aku tidak bisa tidur" jelas pemuda yang tak lain adalah Youngjae. Sang leader mengangguk

Youngjae menuju kasur dimana Yongguk sudah merebahkan dirinya disana. Ya, hanya ada springbed king size di kamar itu.

Yongguk menutup matanya seketika setelah dongsaengnya menutup pintu, dia sudah mengantuk dan malas untuk mengikuti pergerakan(?) Youngjae dari pintu menuju kasurnya.

15 menit kemudian...

"Hyung..."

"mmm..."

"aku tidak bisa tidur.."

"karena tidak ada daehyun?" makhluk yang dipanggil 'hyung' tersebut mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menjawab percakapan si dongsaeng.

"bukan.."

"lalu?"

Beberapa detik kemudian dia terkejut karena si dongsaeng mengambil posisi yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya bahkan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang. Karena meskipun satu ranjang, dia dan Himchan tidak pernah sedekat posisinya dengan si dongsaeng saat ini. Kantuknya pun sedikit menghilang.

"kenapa hyung?" youngjae yang menyadari kekagetan yongguk pun bertanya

"a..a..ani"

"hyung tidak suka? Aku hanya bisa tidur jika seperti ini hyung"

"benarkah? Uhm.. aku pikir kau tidak bisa tidur hanya karena takut tidur sendirian, baiklah kalau begitu" Youngjae tersenyum, lalu tidur dengan memeluk Yongguk dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Yongguk kembali menutup matanya dan berusaha membiasakan diri. Dia berusaha menjernihkan pikiran buruknya dengan 'ah ternyata memberku punya kebiasaan seperti ini, well jika ini bisa membuatnya tertidur'.

Satu jam berlalu tetapi Yongguk masih sadarkan diri(?)sedangkan pemuda disampingnya telah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. lebih dari sekedar memeluk, Youngjae kali ini mulai menindih badannya dan..

'deg' sesuatu mengenai benda di antara selakangnya. Ya, lutut dongsaenglah pelakunya.

Sekali lagi Yongguk hanya diam meskipun pikirannya sekarang semakin kacau. Namun entah kenapa lama-kelamaan sang leader seakan menikmati dan tidak ingin menghindar saat sesekali secara tidak sengaja lutut si dongsaeng menggesek 'benda' yang berada di balik celananya.

'god apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku seolah tidak ingin memindahkan tubuh anak ini dan pergi saja dari sini?' batin sang leader. Dia mulai tersiksa karena 'benda'nya mengeras secara perlahan di bawah sana dan menyadari bahwa dia mulai menikmati skinship yang diberikan dongsaengnya tersebut.

Di tengah pikirannya yang semakin tak tentu arah tersebut, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"hyung.."

Yongguk yang hafal sekali pemilik suara itu tidak menjawab. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin orang lain melihat posisinya saat ini dengan Youngjae dan ingin orang yang mengetuk pintu itu pergi saja.

"Hyung aku tau kau belum tidur, aku masuk"

Yongguk dengan sedikit panik mencoba agak menghindar dari tubuh youngjae, tapi percuma, pintu sudah terbuka dan terlihat Daehyun berdiri disana sambil tersenyum... lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepadanya.

"dia tidak bisa tidur karena kau belum datang, makanya dia kesini" jelas Yongguk dengan nada datar sambil mengambil posisi duduk tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari pemuda yang berposisi sebagai main vocalist tersebut

"arasseo hyung, aku tahu dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa ada orang disampingnya" daehyun berdiri di sisi ranjang tempat youngjae berada. Dia membungkukkan badan dan mengecup lembut bibir roommatenya. Yongguk sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan dongsaengnya tersebut namun disembunyikan dan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"cepat bawa dia ke kamarmu, aku ingin tidur" kata sang leader

"ne hyung, tapi sebelumnya..." daehyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia berjalan menuju sisi yongguk. Tanpa aba-aba dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh leadernya.

"wow, ternyata 'barang' hyung cepat juga bereaksi kkk~" bisiknya di telinga yongguk saat dia melihat sebuah benda mengeras dibalik boxer di depannya.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini yongguk tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu.

"aku sangat tahu kebiasaan tidur youngjae, aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi padamu hyung. Tapi tidak kusangka hanya dipeluk saja kau sudah mengeras" daehyun terkekeh kecil.

"apa dia memang seperti itu ketika tidur?" yongguk penasaran

"dia biasanya melakukan lebih dari itu baru bisa tidur, itulah kenapa aku tadi buru-buru pulang hyung"

"kau pasti sangat tersiksa dengan 'benda'mu hyung" bisik daehyun yang kali ini telah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan posisi menghadap Yongguk. "mau aku bantu menenangkannya?" goda daehyun. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari empunya, daehyun melepas boxer milik Yongguk dan mengelus 'benda' itu pelan. Sekali lagi Yongguk mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak melarang daehyun melakukan hal yang baginya sangat memalukan.

Yongguk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak daehyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher daehyun demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang horny dari dongsaengnya. Si dongsaeng hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku hyungnya.

10 menit kemudian...

"tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan benar huh?" daehyun tertawa mendengar protes dari hyungnya dan seketika sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia terlalu lambat memperlakukan benda yang berada dalam genggamannya. dia pun mempercepat temponya. Yongguk mencengkram bahu daehyun erat dan sesekali terdengar suara tertahan dari mulutnya. Mungkin dia takut youngjae bangun, pikir daehyun.

"keluarkan saja hyung, Youngjae tidak akan bangun hanya dengan suara desahan"

Yongguk masih berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lebih memalukan namun lagi-lagi dia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika terdengar desahan darinya

Nghhh... uuhhhh... *anggap saja ini suara desahan*

"faster... please" Yongguk memohon. kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ingin diucapkannya itu keluar dengan sendirinya

Daehyun tersenyum, "panggil namaku hyung" bisiknya

Yongguk yang sudah tidak tahan dan ingin mengakhiri semua itu tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menurutinya

"Daehyun... faster... please...uunngghh..."

"yang benar hyung.., Jung Dae Hyun" dia mengejakan namanya sambil terus mempercepat pekerjaannya

Yongguk sudah tidak tahan dan "Jung Dae Hyun!" dia akhirnya menyebutkan nama lengkap dongsaengnya tepat saat ia mencapai puncaknya, dan kini ia telah terbaring dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Belum selesai ia menenangkan diri, ia merasakan ada sentuhan-sentuhan hangat di selakangannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat daehyun sedang membersihkan cairannya dengan cara menjilati lalu menelannya dengan lahap.

"dae..."

"Youngjae kelihatan lelah sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi biarkan dia tidur disini, oke hyung?" kata daehyun sambil memasangkan kembali boxer Yongguk.

Daehyun mengecup bibir youngguk singkat, "gomawoyo, hyung" lalu pergi meninggalkan si hyung yang hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kosongnya dan masih berusaha mencerna apa yang ia lakukan barusan

**rencananya dilanjutin... #plak**

**Mind to review? Kkk~~**

**but yes, i know bangdae shipper dikit banget -_-**


End file.
